Legacy
by chickenchalk
Summary: When Hermione is unknowingly swept back in time, the last thing she expects to be confronted with is a teenage Voldemort. As prejudices are scratched away, she realises that appearances are not what they seem and history can be a skewed tale. As she looks past her greatest fear, something even more sinister is lurking in the shadows.
1. Prologue

Their gazes locked on each other, bodies separated only by a plush blue and green swirled circular rug that dominated the likewise coloured living room. His fists closed tightly by his side, the right one firmly holding his wand as if considering whether to strike or not. She studied his eyes, the anger and the hate was evident in them, but behind those emotions, behind those swelling pools of tumultuous fury, her trained eyes saw more. She had seen his eyes, studied his eyes for months now, she knew them well, understood them clearly, knew when he was being sincere.

It had taken her a long time to understand what his facial expressions actually gave up, opposed to what they appeared to give away.

He was a terrific actor after all.

And here he was being completely sincere with her although he himself didn't know it.

Behind the hate, behind the anger she saw what he was truly feeling. His guard was lowered, his meticulous front of deception was falling. He was frightened, he was scared, he was confused. He was at crossroads.

Everything he knew had been challenged.

In a way, this made him more dangerous than ever.

'You can do this. Don't let him destroy you!' She cried out, tears welling in her eyes, dripping and staining her flushed cheeks.

He shook his head but some of the anger drawing at his features disappeared being replaced with desperation. 'You don't understand! He's always there, I can't stop him!' His response was passionate, his voice a shaking tremor as he spoke.

'Yes you can! You're a victim in this as much as the rest of us are.' She took a step towards him, moving onto the rug, and adding in a lower voice 'you're not alone. I'm here and I'm not leaving you.'

He looked absolutely startled at her declaration, his eyes betraying him. Taking a step onto the rug, he raised his wand. Poised to attack. She swallowed the lump in her throat. This didn't look good.

* * *

A.N: Hey guys, so this is my take on the Hermione/Tom Riddle story that I have read so many of. While trying to stay true to the characters we know and love, I've also taken some artistic licence with them, especially Hermione. As the story progresses, let me know what you think of it and the characters!

I would love the receive reviews, especially constructive critique. This is also the first fanfiction I have ever written, so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. Duty calls. **

_"We're given second chances everyday of our life. We don't usually take them, but they're there for the taking."_

_Andrew M. Greeley _

'Pop!' The air hummed with the noise easily discernible as the sound of someone appearing through apparition. Hermione swayed on the spot, attempting to overcome the nausea she felting whenever she utilised that form of magical transport. Achieving her balance, the sickness fading away, Hermione surveyed the clearing she had arrived, the faint popping sound lightly reverberating off the scattered rocks and sparse trees populating her destination. _All clear then, that's a first _she thought grimly to herself, if someone in vicinity wished her harm, the moment of travel sickness would have been the opportune moment.

The clearing she found herself in was nothing special, no significant, recognisable features to differ itself from the thousands of other like clearings across Scotland. Hermione knew exactly where this piece of Scotland was, after all she hadn't achieved perfect apparition on her first attempt without getting the first 'D', destination, down correctly. She was about a five minute walk from the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which tasked her with a brisk twenty minute walk to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, among the most prestigious schools of magic in all of Europe.

After cursing the darkness for causing her stumble a third consecutive time she pulled out her twelve inch yew wand and cast a silent _Lumos_, relived as she followed the path, now without stumbling.

_It's so dark _she pondered, _I only left a few hours ago, the clouds came in quick_. Although it was exactly ten forty-seven in the evening according to her watch, the dense cloud cover came as a shock to her, it had been a very clear night when she had left, the waxing moon bathing the lush green, mountainous region of Northern Great Britain with surprisingly bright light for a night in the last month of winter.

Hermione halted her journey briefly to pack away her very reason for being out on this night away in her blue bag, a bag which by her clever manipulation of extension charms now actually had infinite space. _True and absolute infinity_ she grinned to herself, holding no illusions as to the difficultly of what she had accomplished. To create actual infinity in an object was something that few wizards or witches could claim the ability to do. She only knew two wizards personally that could do it. Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of the school she walking to at this very moment and her charms master, Filius Flitwick. She glanced over the book she was about to pack, eyeing just how old it really did look. _Dumbledore said it was old, but this is incredible, it has to have been written over a millennium ago!_ Her eyes glittering with excitement of being in possession of such an artefact.

The book itself was plain, a simple black leather tome, the edges frayed from what she assumed must be centuries of age, the brittle pages once white now an off yellow colour. No author was mentioned anyway on either cover, with the title handwritten in a deep green, camouflaging brilliantly in the stoic black cover.

The words Mae'r ffin newydd yn hud tywyl became clear when the book was placed under the scrutiny of her light tipped wand. She knew it was Welsh, not that she could read it but Dumbledore had informed her of the title, in the hours prior to her leaving to retrieve it. In English the book's title was _The new frontier in dark magic_, and according to Dumbledore it was a dark magic volume unlike any other. He told her that this book contained detailed information on a type of particularly dark magic, refusing to divulge further from there.

He had though said the knowledge contained in this volume was very relevant to Voldemort, who appeared to be gaining in strength everyday. Such knowledge was beyond priceless and in anybody's hands the knowledge would be a powerful weapon. A weapon, Dumbledore hoped would be capable to changing the tide of the increasingly grim war waged between the Light with the Ministry of Magic and the forces of the Dark Lord.

Hermione placed the newly acquired book on a stack that neared the top of the bag and pulled the drawstring tight. The stabilisation charm on the bag would ensure nothing moved inside no matter how the bag was moving externally. Hermione picked up her pace, realising how long she had been staring at the book, remaining stationary. Dumbledore needed this book, she wouldn't waste anymore time. Hogwarts would appear in her sight soon, the intimidating evergreen trees of the forbidden forest and her location on the south side currently blocking the magnificent castle from her view. As she walked the well worn path her mind drifted to the meeting she had had with the Headmaster only a few hours ago.

_The late afternoon warm spring sun poured in window, and onto Hermione's back as she diligently studied in her favourite secluded section of the castle library. A white quill was passing gracefully between her fingers as she gave her undivided to the book on the desk in front of her. She supposed calling it a book was a bit of an embellishment, it was rather a manuscript, for it had never been published. The manuscript was titled Fighting and defending against the darkest of curses. Normally Hermione wouldn't give such attention to a stack of papers masquerading as a book but the small writing at the bottom of the front cover reassured her completely that these papers would be worth far more time than she could give them. _

_Spaced out from the title, the bottom of the cover read A practical guide to the most powerful offensive and defensive light magic by Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore & Nicholas D. Flamel. Between those two authors the knowledge this manuscript contained wouldn't be replicated anyway. If one looked hard enough they would find mountains of material on dark magic but light magic of such a powerful level was much more difficult to locate. Dumbledore had given the manuscript to her just over two weeks ago telling her that a prodigious witch like her would be capable of using the spells within the pages.  
_

_This was the first chance she had found to study the pages in the weeks since Dumbledore had conferred it to her and she was grateful for the opportunity. As she became engrossed in a passage about the theory of light and dark magic separation she failed to notice the Hogwarts elf that had appeared on her desk._

_'Miss Grangy' the elf had poked her lightly on the head. Hermione's head shot up, she shrieked and almost fell off her chair in shock. The small elf took this reaction poorly and started berated itself for being such a bad elf. Hermione had quickly recovered and held the elf's two arms to protect it from further harm._

_'Don't worry, it was my fault, I've been just so tired lately to anything would have shocked me. Now promise me you won't go hurting yourself again, I won't allow it' she chided the elf gently._

_'Oh Miss Grangy is too kind to Topsy. Yous is too kind.' The small creature swayed it's head as it spoke. Hermione examined the elf, it had an uncanny appearance to Harry's friend Dobby except for it's bright blue eyes. She could tell by the skin coloration, a greyish brown, that this elf was a male. She held out her hand firmly._

_'It is lovely to meet you Topsy' the elf's gaze faltered slightly before he too held out his hand and shock Hermione's with unshed tears collecting at the base of each eye._

_'Miss Grangy is so generous, talking to us house elfs like friends. Not many witches would treat an elf like you do Miss Grangy', the elf muttered, speech faltering slightly. _

_'We are friends Topsy, now don't forget that' she told the elf sternly. 'Now not that I don't enjoy the company but is there a reason you found me?'_

_The elf fumbled around in the pocket of his uniform, a light blue button up shirt with matching pants, that Hermione would have found adorable had it not been a symbol of the elves enslavement. Pulling out a piece of parchment, the elf passed it to Hermione with the words 'Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you immediately in his office.' _

_Hermione glanced at the parchment, it repeating what the elf had said, in Dumbledore's cursive script. _

_'Thank you Topsy, I'll go right away.' She packed her books away ensuring the manuscript was carefully placed in her drawstring bag and made her way to the Headmaster's office._

_'Cherry ripe' she stated firmly to the Gargoyle guarding the entrance. The Gargoyle winked cheekily at her before moving to reveal to stairs to Dumbledore's office. _

_The aged Headmaster's office remained exactly as it had been two weeks ago, the only difference being the state of mess. Books littered the circular office, many appeared to have been opened at random intervals and then tossed all over the office. The shelves themselves were left mostly bare. She stifled a gasp at the treatment of the books. Hermione turned her gaze to the only other occupant of the room. Professor Dumbledore, she decided, had definitely seen better days. While his outward appearance did not reveal much, Hermione's trained eyes noticed the absence of his usual trademark twinkle in his eyes. _

_Dumbledore stood and pointed his wand at the door before waving it in an intricate pattern, no words were required. The door glowed orange briefly before fading back to it's normal mahogany. Hermione glanced at the door, extending her magic to gain a feel for what had been cast.'Those are very high level wards Professor. Obviously this conversation is very private and quite important?' _

_Dumbledore chuckled let a small smile grace his lips, the first smile Hermione had seen in weeks. 'Very astute Miss Granger, although not surprising, it is nice to be reassured of your ability from time to time. Few wizards can claim to be able to recognise individual spells from just looking at the object having magic used on it, and at your age it is unheard of I would say. Not even...' Dumbledore let his words come to a halt, he clearly didn't want to continue down that line of thought._

_'Thank you Professor now what is it that you needed to see me about so urgently.' Hermione tactfully moved the conversation along, the Hogwarts leader shot her a grateful look before continuing._

_'Firstly what I am about to talk to you about will be without any uncertainty the most significant conversation I have ever had and will ever have with you. I trust you will keep it's contents secret, and I mean from everybody, at least for the present time.' Hermione briefly wondered what could be so important that she couldn't tell Harry, before nodding quickly._

_'Of course Professor.'_

_Dumbledore in turn nodded fleetingly before continuing. 'I will create no illusions for you Miss Granger about the current state of affairs. We are loosing this war and we are loosing it badly' his voice barely above a whisper but yet clear as crystal to Hermione's ears._

_'I...and it pains me to say this...I do not believe that we can win this war Hermione, it is unfortunately only a matter of time, and not much time at all, before Voldemort assumes control completely of magical Britain and Hogwarts itself.' _

_Hermione's eyes widened at this news, she had suspected as much of course, the Order hadn't had a victory in months but to hear it from the champion of the light side himself, along with the use of her first name really made the point come home to her. They couldn't win. She quickly focused on her occulemcy to smother the embers of her emotions before they were stoked into a blazing inferno. She had been doing that a lot lately. Her pragmatic side kicked in immediately afterwards._

_'Okay what are our options? What do you need me to do?' She assumed his calling her here wasn't just to deliver bad news, but rather to task her with something. _

_'Never one to dwell on the emotional side of things. The war has changed you Miss Granger and I am so terribly sorry for what you have experienced.' Hermione could see the regret and guilt pulling at his aged face, it pained her to see him in such a state. _

_'Professor I'll make this very clear to you. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault.' She enunciated each word as if to clarify her point. 'You didn't force me to do anything. Everything I have done was of my own free will. You didn't cause this war, that blame lies solely with Voldemort himself. I chose to fight because it is the right course of action. That and everything became personal when they murdered my mother and father...for my heinous crime of being a muggleborn' Her tone changed from anger to sarcasm as she spat the last part out, a stray tear forming in her eye before wiping it away. They had been murdered last summer, eight months ago and although she was healing, the pain was still very real. _

_'Thank you for saying that Miss Granger, but I can't help but feel if Voldemort knew about your actual lineage then those attacks would not have occurred.' He halted his speech realising that he was straying from the topic at hand.'But I must digress and move on to the two issues I wish to address with you. Firstly there is a book I need you to collect for me...'_

_Dumbledore spent the next twenty minutes explaining her task to collect a book he considered very valuable. Dumbledore knew of it's existence from a vampire that owed him a rather large favour. He told her that this book very necessary as Voldemort's power was unparalleled and this book could help them find to way to counter him. He gave her the exact address of this vampire's residence, a street in the outskirts of eastern Amsterdam. He stressed that she must apparate from the south side of Hogwarts over on the other side of Hogsmeade. When Hermione had complained about the distance, he simply said she must do it this way. He also instructed her to, on her return, deliver the book to his office and go no where else first under any circumstances. She found that last instruction quite odd._

_'And now the second point we must talk about.' As Dumbledore's sentence finished he got up and moved to a grey ashwood chest of drawers. He held his wand over the drawers and chanted a long spell. Hermione knew he was removing layers upon layers of complex wards, a skill developed through years of experience. She enjoyed her experiences with ward removal, it was a ridiculously difficult part of magic and she relished in the challenge. It would be many years before she could match Dumbledore's skill at the art though. _

_Dumbledore dropped the chant and reached into the drawers pulling out a red silk bag. From the bag he drew a brown box the size of his palm, which Hermione realised on closer inspection was in fact a shrunken trunk. Before she could question the trunk, Dumbledore drew out a gold chain, that glistened in the low early evening light. Attached to the chain was a square prism shaped amulet, that like the chain glistened in the light._

_Hermione attempted to say something but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her before she spoke a word._

_'What I'm about to say to you Miss Granger will be the most important thing I have ever said to you, so I require your upmost attention and beg that questions you may have are kept till I have finished talking.' His tone was stern, this was serious. 'In this shrunken trunk there are many things. I will not go into detail but among the many items it contains, there is my personal library of the most advanced books of many topics I have. The trunk, much like your bag, is charmed to have true infinity in the amount of space it contains.' He added the infinity part in, seeing her raised eyebrow at the idea of his entire library in that tiny trunk. _

_'Now this here' he motioned to the amulet on the desk 'is an amulet that I have applied very...unique and special magic to. This' he pointed to the amulet attached to the gold chain again 'is the end of the road for me. This is all I have left and if it doesn't work then I afraid we will lose everything.' Hermione felt the temperature in the room drop, this was very serious, he was deadly serious. _

_'Professor what-' she started but was cut off again by the older man. _

_'What does it do?' He posed the question and let it hang before answering. 'I cannot tell you that Hermione, suffice to say that not knowing it's function will not change your ability to use it.' She nodded her head, this behaviour was not unlike Dumbledore, he rarely gave out all the facts, and while a part of her wanted to strangle him, another more dominant part trusted him wisdom and didn't push the issue._

_'Understand though that in accepting this amulet blindly, I am very well taking your freedom of choice and your ability to make an informed decision from you. I cannot and will not take your liberty from you and force the issue.' He said this part decisively, fire burning in his eyes. It was one of the things that in her opinion made Dumbledore such a magnificent leader, you were always free to reject any proposal he put forward, he never forced an issue. 'I stress the earlier point I made, this is the only idea I have left and the only option we have if our world is to be saved. It is the most monumental task I have ever asked anybody to perform, and I wouldn't choose anyone else for such a task.' _

_Hermione noticed that he didn't break eye contact throughout his speech, his hands remained impassively folded under his chin as he solemnly spoke. Hermione quickly decided to answer the unspoken question tensely lingering between the two._

_'I accept of course. I must do anything in my power to help us win this war. But what does it do that change the tide for us?' He had already expressed his desire to keep her in the dark about this particular piece of magic but she hoped with her acceptance that he might inform her. She feigned disinterest as she posed the question, the approach worked well with most people. The shadows from the low light danced upon the walls as the candle burnt lower, submerging the room in an eerie atmosphere._

_Dumbledore sighed 'I really cannot tell you. It is for our best interests. The road ahead will be difficult but you must determine your own path forward, that part is crucial. If I was to give you every detail, your decision on how to proceed would most likely be altered. I do not want that. Without exposing it's secrets, it will take whomever uses it to a place where I believe a solution to this war exists.'_

_'Like a portkey?'_

_'Well yes I suppose but also not like a portkey.'_

_Hermione in turn sighed at his explanation. It was clear she wasn't getting anything out of him. She was shocked by his last point though, what did he mean by a place where a solution could be found? Where would said place be? Remember that he wasn't going to tell her anything else on the topic she jerked her head to signal him to keep going. _

_'How to use it is a more pressing matter though. You must wear it at all times from now on okay?' Hermione again nodded her head silently. He passed her the amulet and she placed it around her neck, pulling up her ponytail to get the chain over her head. Once it was secure around her neck Dumbledore continued._

_'When you feel that all hope is lost for us, when you feel that Tom's victory over us is no longer a probability but a certainty you must hold that amulet and simply tap it thrice with your wand.' Dumbledore engaged her eyes, his gaze piercing. _

_'Tap it three times. That's it?' Hermione questioned quietly deciding not to mention the use of his former pupils given name. _

_'Of course, there's no need to overcomplicate things, is there?' he smiled merrily as he said this, eyes twinkling._

_'Right...okay I've got that, what will happen afterwards?'_

_Dumbledore shook his head in a somber fashion. 'I have told you all I will on the topic. It will take you somewhere where I honestly believe a solution to the war exists. Remember that this is my greatest magical achievement and I trust you beyond anyone else to use it to it's complete potential.' Hermione met his gaze, grateful once again for her skill in occulemcy to calm her emotions and keep her rational._

_'And Miss Granger' the legendary professor continued 'when you use it, make sure Harry is holding it as well. The outcome of using this...creation, well I would hope you would have some companionship and help and I fervently believe that Harry is up to the job.' _

_Hermione again nodded her head, she felt like she had been doing that a lot since entering the headmaster's office. _

_'Now that we have sorted out those two issues I believe you have a book to retrieve from Amsterdam don't you?' Dumbledore returned to his usual voice, the whisper of before being dropped. _

_'Of course Professor, I'll leave right away.' Hermione returned diligently, noticing the twinkle in his eyes had returned. _

_'Yes good, but I would like to say a few more words before you go.' Hermione sat back down in the comfortable, opulent chair and gestured for him to continue. 'You have turned into a magnificent witch Hermione and I couldn't be more proud of you. You are certainly a greater witch than I was wizard at your age, and I expect truly remarkable feats from you in the distant future.' Hermione began to blush under all the praise, from someone as esteemed as Dumbledore these words meant everything. She also knew Dumbledore's history and that the comment of her being as greater witch than a teenage Dumbledore was at least in part a reference to his once shared ideals with Gellert Grindelwald. _

_'As you are aware I taught Tom Riddle during his years here and I can say confidently that I had never seen a wizard or witch quite like him...until you arrived.'_

_A look of indignation flashed across Hermione's face. 'What in Merlin's name do you mean? I am absolutely nothing like him!' The last part came out as a growl, anger and disbelief laced into her words. _

_Dumbledore smiled at her response. 'I simply meant you have intelligence and magical power to rival an adolescent Voldemort. His choices and your choices make you two very different people though. Academics and magic are where the similarities end.' _

_Hermione huffed in response to him, too incensed over his previous comment to acknowledge the compliment he paid her. _

_'Did you know that in the last four centuries only three wizards have achieved twelve O's on their OWLS, and two of them are sitting in this room.' Hermione felt the blush burn hot on her cheeks, his previous comment forgotten. She was aware of this fact already but she enjoyed the compliment nonetheless. She had always strived to achieve her very best and it always felt good when someone acknowledged her achievements. She knew exactly whom the third person was, the three of them each had a plaque in the trophy room to recognise their accomplishments._

_Dumbledore continued with his parting words. 'Of course we know that your heritage no doubt plays a significant part in your magical potential, likewise as it did for Tom Riddle and does for Lord Voldemort.' Hermione didn't miss the separation of the same person in Dumbledore's speech, he spoke like they were two different people. 'But regardless of magical ability you have demonstrated logic, cunning, bravery, wisdom beyond your years, loyalty and a tremendous sense of justice. Where ever this war takes us from the moment you walk out my office door, remember just how proud I am of you not only as a witch but as a person too.' It was then that Dumbledore shocked Hermione by getting out of his seat and walking over to her now standing form before embracing in the first hug she had ever witnessed Dumbledore give. It was warm and compassionate, even though she didn't even reach his shoulders and it was still something she would remember for a long time._

_'Now go' Dumbledore said clearly in an authoritative tone. 'You know what must be done now go and do it and don't look back.' Hermione spared a last, fleeting glance around the Hogwarts Headmaster's office before exiting the door. Good bye's weren't necessary even though she felt this would be the last time she would speak with the Headmaster in his office._

Hermione blinked as she focused on the road ahead, a feeling of nostalgia settling in her stomach. She had absolutely no idea what the amulet around her neck was supposed to do and the curiosity was attacking her like a persistent rash. The trip to Amsterdam was shockingly mellow for a meeting with a vampire. The vampire, who wouldn't reveal his name and wore a hooded cloak the entire time, had just handed her the book with the instructions that his debt to Albus was cleared for the knowledge in that book was priceless. The problem occurred in trying to find the vampire amongst the urban sprawl of eastern Amsterdam.

She was forced to use several powerful location charms eventually to find the vampire, but everything went smoothly after that. The rough road began to even out and Hermione knew that just around the bend ahead the trees would clear and she would be able to see Hogwarts. As she approached the turn in the road her ears picked up on a sound in the distance. It wasn't very clear and sounded like a dull thumping noise. It wasn't regular however, just becoming audible at different intervals. Hermione silently cast a protection ward around herself. She wasn't being paranoid but in times like these anything can happen. It was her way of practicing the constant vigilance that Mad-Eye Moody would stress upon anyone who would listen at every opportunity afforded to him.

_It's probably just some creatures in the forest, nothing to be concerned about_. _One of Hagrid's creatures perhaps? _He did mention to her his intention of importing two Manticores for the forest, despite Professor McGonagall's explicit instructions to do nothing of sort. All thoughts of the sound left her like a bullet when she turned the corner and saw the very sight every parent fears could happen when coming home. She let out an audible gasp as the air left her lungs in rush. As she looked up at Hogwarts, her beloved Hogwarts, the reason for the sudden cloud cover showed itself. In the clouds above Hogwarts, blatantly clear to anyone who could see, was the Dark Mark.

_Oh no, please Merlin no_, the reason for Dark Mark scarring her more than the image of skull moving in and out of the clouds above Hogwarts.

_They only cast that when they have killed_.

Hermione aptly extinguished her light, tapped herself on the head and felt the standard "raw egg broken on your head" feeling as the disillusionment charm took effect. Clutching her wand tightly, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards Hogwarts, cursing the extension of the anti apparition wards with every erratic breath she took.

AN: Hey so massive apologies for not updating for anyone that actually cared. Pretty much just forgot I had posted something and just remembered the other day :/


End file.
